Thorn Love
by saseru
Summary: Demi melindungi senyuman milik bidadarinya, sang pembunuh sanggup melakukan apa saja biarpun terpaksa hidup dalam bebanan dosa atas pekerjaan kejinya yang sentiasa mahu meragut nyawa tanpa mengira siapa. warning : genderbend, Fangxfem!Boboiboy. Fic terinspirasi dari lagu 'Thorn Love' nyanyian 4MEN
1. Merinduinya

**Fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu Thorn Love nyanyian 4MEN**

 **AUteens! - Fang dan Boboiboy keduanya berusia 19 tahun. Genderbend, Fang x fem!Boboiboy. Human!Ejo jo** , **OOC for a reason**

 **maaf saya sedar saya patut sambung fic 'This unrequited feeling for you' tapi saya memang dah lama nak tulis fic yang ada genderbend fem!Boboiboy jadi tu yang saya tulis fic ni kebetulan tengah kurang inspirasi hehehe~**

* * *

Satu pembunuhan berlaku di bangunan terbengkalai. Tangan sang pembunuh bersenjatakan pisau berlumuran darah si mangsa namun sang pembunuh langsung tidak menunjukkan sebarang ekspresi belas kasihan. Malahan darah si mangsa sedikit terpalit di wajah sang pembunuh. Kerana sudah terlalu biasa dengan pekerjaan sebegini.

Sebagai seorang pembunuh upahan.

Dengan tenang sang pembunuh membakar mayat si mangsa dan membersihkan segala bukti pembunuhan, seolah-olah kejadian sebelumnya tidak pernah berlaku. Matanya di balik rambut berwarna biru langit malam seakan tak bernyawa, namun terpaksa jua dia meneruskan pekerjaan ini yang dibencinya, demi orang yang dicintainya.

Satu-satunya alasan sang pembunuh ini masih sudi meneruskan hidupnya. Kerana dia mahu melindungi senyuman gadis itu. Tanpa mengira apa akibat yang mungkin menimpa dirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menguruskan penghapusan bukti pembunuhan itu, sang pembunuh mengambil kacamatanya yang bertinta kebiruan dan memakai membuatnya berhasil menutup pandangan matanya yang tidak menyenangkan, hasil dari kerja pembunuhan yang sudah tak terhitung dengan jarinya.

Lantas tangan kanannya menyeluk saku jaketnya mengambil cellphone dan mendail nombor berkenaan untuk melaporkan tugas pembunuhan.

''Hei Ejo jo! Aku dah selesaikan tugas yang kau bagi. Sekarang aku tak mahu ada apa-apa kaitan dengan kau lagi!''

''kau pasti ke Fang?'' Pemilik suara di talian lain kedengaran seperti tersenyum sinis.

Sang pembunuh berkacamata biru mengerutkan alis.

''Ejo jo apa maksud kau..?''

''KAU CAKAP INI YANG KALI TERAKHIR!'' bentak Fang sejurus memahami maksud pertanyaan Ejo jo.

''aku cuma kata mungkin."

'' .! ''

Fang mengertap gigi menahan marah. Tangan kirinya dikepalkan erat hingga kukunya melukakan telapak tangannya.

''EJO JO KAU NI MEMANG DAH MELAMPAU!''

Sang pengugut Fang yang bertatu di mata kirinya terus ketawa terbahak-bahak kerana berjaya mempergunakan seorang pembunuh upahan elit hanya dengan keselamatan seorang gadis naif yang suci.

Fang hanya mampu melutut lemah, menangis meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

Fang segera mengesat air matanya dan bangun apabila teringat pada senyuman gadis yang dicintainya.

 _'tak kira apa pun aku mesti tabah.'_

 _'semua ni demi awak Boboiboy.'_

.

.

.

.

Sang pembunuh berusia belasan tahun duduk berehat di bangku Taman beriadah di Pulau Rintis. Ironinya, tiada siapa di antara mereka yang lalu lalang menyedari seorang pembunuh elit ada di kalangan mereka. Sang pemuda hanya memerhatikan gadis dicintainya dari jauh, sedang melakukan tugas sebagai pelayan kafe kokotiam. Fang tersenyum bahagia. Dapat melihat senyuman ceria gadis itu sudah cukup amat bermakna baginya.

Tiba-tiba cellphonenya yang berada di dalam saku jaketnya bergetar tanda menerima panggilan. Fang mengambil cellphonenya dan melihat nombor si pemanggil terus membuat pipinya kemerahan bila mengetahui siapa sang pemanggil.

''Hello Fang, saya minta maaf kalau panggilan saya mengganggu awak waktu sibuk, saya cuma.. um..rasanya dah lama kita tak berjumpa dan berbual, jadi.. ''

 _'kerana saya terlalu rindukan awak_. _.'_ ucap gadis itu menyambung di dalam hati. Manik air matanya hampir jatuh terurai.

Manakala Fang hampir menggeletar tangan mendengar suara merdu gadis yang dicintai, teramat sangat ingin memeluknya, juga merinduinya setengah mati.

''Tak Boboiboy! Saya yang patut minta maaf! Saya pun dah lama mahu berjumpa dengan awak. jadi..'' Fang terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu.

''Bagaimana kalau ahad ni kita berjumpa?'' Fang menyambung sambil tersenyum. Perasaannya sama seperti mengajak Boboiboy bertemujanji untuk kali pertama. Dengan pantas si gadis itu menjawab dengan ceria.

''Betul ke?!''

''Ya.''

''Baiklah. Kalau macam tu saya tak sabar nak tunggu hari ahad ni!''

Kedua duanya tersenyum bahagia di balik talian masing-masing. Boboiboy menamatkan talian. Pada masa kini, tiada apa yang mahu diharapkan oleh Fang selain berdoa semoga pertemuannya dengan Boboiboy berjalan lancar.

Matanya di balik kacamata biru memandang redup ke arah langit tenang.

' _aku tahu aku tidak layak, tapi untuk kali ini saja Tuhan_..' ujarnya dalam hati mengukir senyuman pahit.

.

.

.

 **===Bersambung...===**

 **ehehe.. sori chapter ni pendek je. review adalah sumber motivasi \\(=w=)/**


	2. Temujanji

**Buat para pembaca fic semua terima kasih kerana sudi meluangkan masa membaca fic yang tak seberapa ni. Um.. walaupun seminggu sudah berlalu saya tetap mahu ucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Aidilfitri kepada pembaca muslim. Maaflah kalau ada yang silap atau kurang jelas saya hanyalah penulis baru yang masih belajar. ehehe okay cukuplah tu let's go to da fic~**

* * *

Maka tibalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh pasangan kekasih itu.

Si gadis memilih hanya memakai baju kasual kegemarannya hoodie jingga berenda seakan gaun pendek dibahagian bawahnya, memakai seluar jeans biru berparas pinggang memanjang hingga ke betis berlipat dihujung, dan bersepatu sandal merah pada hari temujanjinya. Manakala sang pemuda memakai kemeja putih dan berjaket kelabu diluar, memakai seluar slacks hitam dan berkasut kulit berwarna coklat kemerahan. Keduanya berjanji untuk bertemu di Pintu utama Taman Rekreasi Pulau Rintis pada pukul 10 pagi. Si gadis Boboiboy mengambil keputusan untuk keluar lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan kerana diturutkan perasaan tidak sabar mahu berjumpa dengan kekasih hati. Boboiboy menundukkan wajah dan mukanya semakin memerah membayangkan temujanjinya dengan pemuda yang amat dirindui dan dicintai.

Dan tepat pada pukul 10 pagi si pemuda Fang muncul dihadapan Boboiboy. Keduanya hanya saling memandang tanpa bicara, terasa begitu kekok bila bersua muka setelah hampir 3 bulan tidak berjumpa. Selama 3 bulan mereka hanya saling berbalas e-mel atau SMS dan hanya sekali-sekala berbual di talian. Namun semua itu tidak sedikit pun memadam semangat cinta dan kasih sayang di benak hati masing-masing. Keduanya yakin dan saling mempercayai antara satu sama lain.

"..hai Boboiboy.."

"..hai Fang."

"..."

"..."

Si gadis terpesona melihat penampilan Fang yang kelihatan bergaya dan segak. Lalu tersedar dan berasa malu menyedari dirinya hanya sekadar berpenampilan begitu biasa.

"Ah! Maaf! saya.! saya tak tahu nak pakai apa dalam kepala saya cuma fikir nak jumpa awak je!" ucap si gadis mungil dengan gugup lalu menekup muka dengan kedua telapak tangan kerana menutup wajah malu. Sang pemuda berkacamata biru hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa.. tak kisah la awak pakai apa pun awak tetap nampak manis." jawab Fang dengan jujur. Mata si gadis pantas menatap wajah pujaan hatinya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar.

"A-awak cuma bergurau!" Boboiboy memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan mukanya yang semakin memerah dari pandangan Fang. Si pemakai kacamata biru hanya tertawa kecil.

"Saya tak bergurau. Apa yang penting adalah senyuman awak. Ianya lebih penting dan berharga bagi saya." jawabnya lagi ikhlas. Kata-kata sang pemuda membuatkan si gadis mungil terharu dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih Fang.."

Langit tenang dan tiupan angin yang nyaman seakan merahmati pertemuan pasangan kekasih ini.

.

.

Maka selepas itu mereka berdua mula berjalan beriringan di tepian Taman Rekreasi Pulau Rintis.

"um.. jadi kita nak buat apa untuk temujanji ni ya?" Fang menggaru belakang kepala dengan rasa segan. Apa yang difikirkan untuk temujanjinya hanya semata-mata untuk bersama Boboiboy, sedikit pun tidak terfikir sebarang rancangan apa yang mahu dilakukan pada hari temujanji. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum manis dan mengaju soalan pada Fang.

"Pagi ni awak dah sarapan ke belum?" tangannya semakin menggenggam erat beg yang dibawa bersama pada hari itu.

"Erkk.. saya tak sarapan lagi, lepas aja terbangun saya terus bersiap dan bergegas ke mari sebab tak mahu terlewat." jawab Fang sambil tersengih. Tangannya masih tak habis menggaru belakang kepalanya.

Ah~ sudah diduga jawapannya pasti begitu. Desis Boboiboy dalam hati. Selama mengenali pemuda yang telah menjadi buah hatinya dia begitu masak dengan tabiat Fang yang kurang menjaga makan minumnya. Terkadang si gadis bertubuh kecil ini bimbang dengan tabiat buruk kekasihnya mengundang masalah kesihatan di kemudian hari. Seringkali bila tiba berbalas SMS pasti Boboiboy akan menanyakan makan minumnya terlebih dahulu dan sering menegur supaya menjaga waktu makan. Boboiboy hanya menggeleng kecil. Ah~ sekurang-kurangnya tidak sia-sia dia membawa 'itu' awal-awal lagi pada hari temujanji ini.

"Saya dah agak awak akan jawab macam tu.. hi~ cuba teka apa yang saya bawa dalam beg ni?" ucap Boboiboy ceria seraya mengangkat beg yang dijinjing sejak dari tadi di hadapan Fang. Segera Fang tercium bau harum yang amat dikenalinya. Ah~! bau ini.!

"Donat lobak merah!" jerit Fang riang. Boboiboy turut tersenyum riang melihat tawa di wajah Fang yang mulai ceria. Fang mengusap lembut ubun kepala si gadis yang lebih rendah daripadanya.

"Tak sangka awak masih ingat lagi ya makanan kegemaran saya.!"

"Mesti lah! saya kan girlfren awak!" jawab Boboiboy merona merah. Berasa bangga kerana berjaya melakukan tugasnya sebagai teman wanita dengan sebaiknya.

"Daaan saya bawakan awak sekali Special hot chocolate!" ujar Boboiboy lagi menambahkan senyuman dibibirnya yang merah bak delima. Tangannya menyeluk isi beg dan mencapai Shaker tahan panas yang berisi minuman yang disebutkan lalu ditunjukkan pada Fang.

"Waaah~ awak memang terbaik lah Boboiboy!" puji Fang gembira sambil mencuit pipi Boboiboy.

"hehehe~ jom kita pergi cari tempat duduk untuk awak makan lepas tu kita pergi Pawagam tengok wayang ya?" ucap Boboiboy sambil meraih lengan Fang dan mula melangkah mencari tempat duduk yang berhampiran. Memandangkan mereka sedang berada di Taman Rekreasi jadi ia tidak begitu sukar mencari tempat duduk. Fang hanya menurut dan merasa begitu bahagia. Baginya, saat bersama Boboiboy adalah amat berharga.

.

.

Untuk 2 jam berikutnya, Fang dan Boboiboy menghabiskan masa dengan menonton wayang pilihan Boboiboy sendiri. Filem pilihan Boboiboy yang ditonton mereka adalah filem bergenre romantis berunsur sedikit melankoli yang bertajuk 'Cinta Berduri'. Pada mulanya Fang kurang menyetujui pilihan Boboiboy namun akhirnya terpaksa menurut saja kerana Boboiboy mengatakan sudah lama ia mahu menonton filem itu sejak ia mula diiklankan.

Dan akhirnya setelah filem itu tamat keduanya keluar dari ruang tayangan bersama penonton-penonton lain. Boboiboy mula mengulas kisah yang terdapat dalam filem tersebut.

"humm~ kesiannya Kay dengan Fathiah tu. sebabkan perbezaan latar belakang cinta mereka terhalang. tapi nasib baik akhirnya diorang dapat bersama jugak." ucap Boboiboy menepuk pelan kedua tapak tangannya. Pada pandangannya, dia berasa berpuas hati menonton filem itu. Lalu dia mengerling ke arah teman lelakinya yang kelihatan bersugul dan termenung jauh.

"umm.. Fang? awak tak suka filem tu ye? Maaf lah sebab paksa awak tengok.." ujar Boboiboy dengan merasa bersalah. Ditambah dengan perasaan sensitifnya membuatkan dia hampir menangis dan tersedu, menyesali tindakannya yang dianggap mementingkan diri. Fang yang baru tersedar dari lamunannya segera memandang Boboiboy dan cuba memujuknya.

"Ah! tak! Bukan macam tu! saya cuma terfikir satu hal saja! uh.. maksud saya- cerita tu memang menarik! Watak Fathiah tu lebih kurang macam awak je~! Manis, ceria dan baik hati!" pujuk Fang cuba menceriakannya.

"Betul ke?" Fang mengangguk pantas. Boboiboy mulai tersenyum ria dan membalas. Tangannya menyeka air mata yang hampir jatuh.

"Kan? yang watak Kay tu pulak macam awak! ala-ala hero misteri gitu! hehe.." senyuman si gadis semakin mekar mempamerkan gigi putih yang tersusun rapi.

 _'hero misteri huh?'_ bisik hati Fang.

 _'maafkan saya Boboiboy. kerana merahsiakan hal saya dari awak. tapi ini adalah demi kebaikan awak..'_

 _'apa saja. apa saja saya sanggup lakukan asalkan awak dapat hidup bahagia.'_ tangan Fang semakin memggenggam erat menandakan keteguhan hatinya untuk mempertahankan kebahagiaan bidadarinya.. insan yang telah menyelamatkan jiwa raganya yang hancur remuk 2 tahun lalu.

Namun tidak jauh dari keberadaan pasangan kekasih itu, terlihat satu lembaga yang bertatu di mata kirinya sedang memerhati pasangan tersebut. Bibirnya mengukir seringai yang dipenuhi niat jahat.

.

.

.

.

 **===Bersambung...===**

 **aaaaa ada sesiapa tak yang perasan kat reference yang saya buat dalam chapter kali ini huehehe**

 **pada yang mereview fic2 saya terima kasih saya ucapkan dan saya amat hargainya. saya akan cuba balas sebaik mungkin bila ada peluang. cuma kadang kala saya tak tahu apa yang patut saya balas kerana ada perkataan yang saya kurang faham, takut tersalah cakap pulak nanti. tapi apa pun saya tetap rasa gembira bila tiap kali baca review2 tu semua. Thanks you all! (^w^)/**


End file.
